This application relates generally to medical monitoring functions. More specifically, this application relates to medical monitoring with a network interface device.
There is currently a widespread need for individuals with health concerns to have their medical status monitored. For example, many elderly people live alone and may be unable to reach a telephone to dial an emergency number in the event of a medical emergency. Even if capable of operating a telephone, many elderly people do not wish to be tied to the immediate vicinity of a telephone in case assistance is needed. Furthermore, many individuals require that their medical status be monitored as an aid to diagnosis. It is well known that these needs are increasing as a result of an increase in the average age of populations in the United States and elsewhere.
A variety of monitoring systems have been proposed for these types of circumstances. For instance, some systems are intended only for emergency response and include transmitters operable to send signals to a receiver, which in turn initiates a telephone call to a monitoring center. Such systems typically require action on the part of an individual to initiate transmission of the signals, such as by pushing a button on the transmitter. Other systems provide monitoring of physiological parameters. For example, a cardiac halter monitor is a portable device that records cardiac rhythms over a period of about 24 hours. The halter monitor is hooked up with adherent pads to a patient's chest, who wears it home. When unusual cardiac activity is detected by the patient, a button is pushed that records the activity onto a storage unit in the monitor. The recorded information may then be downloaded when the halter monitor is returned to a medical facility, which may be inconvenient.
There is accordingly a general need in the art for improved medical monitoring systems and methods for their use.